bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gotei 13 (Next Gen.)
This article and contents belong to WolfSpirit, aka Louis. The original Gotei 13 belongs to Tite Kubo. This article may not be edited whatsoever. The Gotei 13 (護廷十三隊, Goteijūsantai; 13 Division Imperial Guards, 13 Court Guard Squads in the English dub, 13 Court Guard Companies in the English manga) is the primary military branch of Soul Society and the main military organization most Shinigami join after leaving the academy. Over time, its past leaders retired or ventured onto greater things, and were replaced by their successors. The next generation of Soul Reapers. Primary Tasks The Gotei 13 serves as an military force with its primary responsibilities consisting of: * The defense of the Seireitei, the center of Soul Society. * The deployment of Division members into enemy territory for combat operations. * The deployment of Task Forces as defensive measures in the world of the living. Divisions are identified by the flower design that acts as their own symbol that represents the division's primary role. When a power limit is placed on a captain or lieutenant, their symbol appears on a certain part of their body until the limit is lifted. Each symbol also has a specific meaning. * First Division: Chrysanthemum (Truth & Innocence) * Second Division: Pasque flower (Seek Nothing) * Third Division: Marigold (Despair) * Fourth Division: Bellflower (Those Who Grieve Are Loved) * Fifth Division: Lily of the Valley (Sacrifice, Danger, Pure Love, Humility, Sweetness) * Sixth Division: Camellia (Noble Reason) * Seventh Division: Iris (Courage) * Eighth Division: Strelitzia (Everything is Obtained) * Ninth Division: White Poppy (Oblivion) * Tenth Division: Daffodil (Mystery, Egoism) * Eleventh Division: Yarrow (Fight) * Twelfth Division: Thistle (Vengeance, Strictness, Independence) * Thirteenth Division: Snowdrop (Hope) * Fourteenth Division: Crocus (Peace) * Uniforms Most Gotei 13 personnel wear the standard Shinigami uniform, called Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) - a white shitagi (下着, under clothing), a black kosode (小袖, small sleeve), a set of black hakama (袴), a white hakama-himo, white tabi (足袋, foot pouch), and waraji (草鞋). The black kosode has its owner's division insignia emblazoned on the inside. Lieutenants sometimes wear an armband which carries their division symbol and its number, usually on their left arm. They are required to do this when they are summoned to a meeting, but apart from this, it is rarely compulsory. Captains wear a white haori (羽織) over the usual black Shinigami clothes, with the number of their division on the back inside the Gotei 13 symbol (a rhombus). Some captains have long sleeves, while the others do not. The color of the underside is division — or at least captain — specific, for every captain has a different color of it. The haori is meant to signify a captain's status, and Yamamoto was furious when Captains Kuchiki, Kyōraku and Zaraki lost theirs in battle and acted indifferent about it. Divisions Pre-Apocalyptic War * Captain Commander- Ichigo Kurosaki Lieutenant '- Takamori Kurosaki * '''2nd Division Captain '- Kage Feng 'Lieutenant '- Kinshiro Shihoin * '3rd Division Captain '- Shiro "Kira" Katsuragi '''Lieutenant - Kyori Shuhei * 4th Division Captain '''- Nadia Koryusai '''Lieutenant - Unknown * 5th Division Captain '''- Ichimaru Matsumoto '''Lieutenant - Sosuke Hirako * 6th Division Captain '''- Tsujihara Kuchiki '''Lieutenant - Mei Kuchiki * 7th Division Captain '''- Ryoka Komamura '''Lieutenant - Eiko Miyasaki * 8th Division Captain '''- Hanzo Kyoraku '''Lieutenant - Unknown * 9th Division Captain '''- Entei Hisagi '''Lieutenant - Unknown * 10th Division Captain '''- Leonidas Hitsugaya '''Lieutenant - Akira Hirako * 11th Division Captain '''- Floria Retsu '''Lieutenant - Unknown * 12th Division Captain '''- Kaze Kurotsuchi '''Lieutenant - Unknown * 13th Division Captain '''- Kaien Abarai '''Lieutenant - Hisana Abarai